TCG
* 1 For 1 Card * 1st Edition * A-Counter * Absorption * Activate * Activated * Activation Requirement * Alternate Art * Ante Rule * Anti-Swarm * Apprentice Abuse * Archetype * Asian-English * ATK * Attack * Attack Position * Attribute * Battle Damage * Battle Position * Beatstick * BEWD * BKSS * Booster Pack * Bounce * Bounced * Break * Broken * Burn * Card Advantage * Card Editing * Card Effect * Card Errata * Card Number * Card Pool * Card Position * Card Ratio * CC * Chain * Chain Link * Champion Pack * Clock Counter * Coin Toss * Column * Combo * Continuous Cards * Control * Controller * Cookie Cutter * Cost * CotH * Counter * Cover Card * Cream Puff * Damage * Damage Calculation * Dead Draw * Deck * Deck Fattener * Deck Out * Deck Thinner * Declare * DEF * Defense Position * Designate * Destroy * Destroyed * Destroyed by Battle * Direct Attack * Direct Damage * Discard * DMoC * Double-edged Sword * Double KO * Double Tributer * Draw * Draw a Card * Duel * Duelist * Effect Damage * Effect Monster * Egyptian God Cards * Equipped * Face-down * Face-up * Fake Card * Fanslation * Field Advantage * Flip Abuse * Flip Effect Monster * Flip Summon * Flipped * FTK * Fusion-Material Monsters * Fusion-Substitute Monsters * Fusion Deck * Fusion Monster * Fusion Summon * Game Mechanics * Graveyard * Hand * Hand Advantage * Hand Destruction * Hybrid Format * Identical Monsters * Infinite Loop * Inflict * KO * Level * Level Star * Life Points * Lingering Effect * Limited Edition * Lockdown * Lucksack * Main Deck * Maintenance Costs * Marked Card * Mass Monster Removal * Mass Spell and Trap Removal * Mass Swarm * Master Set * Match * Maximum of 3 Rule * Metagame * Minimum Deck Amount * Mirror Match * Misprint * Missing the Timing * MPT * MST * Nerf * Negate * Netdecking * Nomi * Numbered Cards * Normal Monster * Normal Set * Normal Summon * OCG * Original Artwork * Original ATK * Original DEF * Original Print * OTK * Out of Print * Overextending * Owner * Pay * Phase * Piercing * Playing Field * Playmat * Pick up a Card * Polar Opposites * Priority * Promo * Random * Rarity * REBD * Recruiter * Recursion * Recycling * Reduced Functionality Cards * Removed from Play * Replay * Replica * Reprint * Resolve * Respond * Result of Battle * Return * Ritual Monster * Ritual Summon * Roll a Die * Rulebook * Ruling * RFG * Sacred Beasts * Sacrifice * Scaler * Scaling * Scoop * Searcher * Second Summon * SEGOC * Semi-Nomi * Send * Set * Set Number * Shortened Card Names * Shuffle * Side Deck * Signature Card * Simplified Effect Text * Special Summon * Spell Counter * Spell Speed * Spirit Monsters * Splashable * Stall * Staple * Starter Deck * Structure Deck * Summon * Summoning Conditions * Support Card * Surrender * Swarm * Tag-Team Duel * Tag-Team Rules * Target * Targeted * Targeting * TCG * Tech * TER * The Trinity * Theme Deck * Tier * Timing * Token * Toolbox * Toon Monsters * Top-Decking * Total ATK * Total DEF * Tournament Pack * Trample * Trap Monster * Tribute * Tribute Set * Tribute Summon * Tsukuyomi Abuse * Turn Count * Turn Player * Type * Unequip * Union Monsters * Useless Cards * Vanilla Card * Variant Card * Victory Check * Victory Conditions * Wall * Zone Companies: * Konami * Shonen Jump * Shueisha * Upper Deck Company * Upper Deck Entertainment (Abbreviated UDE)